1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of foldable tables, and more particularly, to a folding table with a positioning function that is simple and economical in structure, easy to fold and unfold, and highly stable during use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, unfoldable tables such as desks, dining tables, computer tables and the like are fixedly constructed by screwing arrangement. Thus, it is inconvenient for people to transport and store such unfoldable tables as they are considerably bulky. In addition to that, such tables lack of application flexibility as being fixedly constructed. Users have to assemble by screwing such tables firmly before use, undo it before storage, and redo it prior to its reuse. Therefore, unfoldable tables increase cost in transportation and inconvenience in application.
As an improvement on the inconvenient unfoldable tables, folding tables are now widely available on the market. A folding table typically has a pivotal arrangement connecting between its table board and table supporter beneath the table board, e.g. table legs, so as to pivotally connect the legs with the table board and to allow the legs to be folded to become parallel with the table board or extended to become perpendicular to the table board. As above described, folding tables realize the needs for easy transport and storage. However, there is no proper supporting and fixing arrangement for securing table legs so the overall firmness of the unfolded table is reduced. When an unbalanced weight is placed upon the table board or when the table legs get impacted, it is likely that the legs lean or collapse to make the table lose balance and tumble.
Furthermore, while only fixing parts of a reduced number are used in a folding table as compared with a conventional DIY detachable table, for minimizing a folding table and facilitating transportation, there are still some parts left for an end user to assemble with tools and thereby construct the table for use. This is also an inconvenience to be overcome.
In sum, a conventional folding table has no reliable supporting and fixing structure for securing its table legs against leaning or tumbling when the table bears an unbalanced weight or get accidently hit at any of the legs. Besides, there is a disadvantage with regard to its assemblage, as some parts need to be put together by end users.